Better Days
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on quotes from the Goo Goo Dolls' "Better Days" and the last few episodes of the Storm Hawks. SPOILER WARNING. Final oneshot: "The World Begins Again"
1. What I Want

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the second oneshot collection I've started in the las few days, but now that my exams are almost over, I'll have a lot more time on my hands to work on my writing!**

**All the oneshots in this collection will be based on quotes from the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls and the final episodes (51 and 52, mostly) of the Storm Hawks. So, be warned: THESE ONESHOTS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**I'd like to dedicate this first oneshot to all the Radarr fans out there! (I, myself, being one of them).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

What I Want

"_And you ask me what I want this year,  
And I try to make this kind and clear,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."  
_

Radarr sat rigid, balanced skilfully on the railing of the Condor's balcony. A soft breeze swept through the little creatures fur. His tail flicked lazily and his large ears were laid back comfortably against his head, as he gazed up at the sun, ever moving towards the horizon, bringing the impending war closer and closer.

Radarr's ears perked at the sound of soft footsteps approaching, but he didn't bother to turn his head away from the fiery ball that floated above. He knew who it was.

Aerrow looked worriedly at his best friend and co-pilot. The small creature's usually animated face now held no emotion at all. His features were hard and stiff, and in his eyes, Aerrow could see a glint of deep knowing.

"Hey Radarr." Aerrow greeted, joining his friend at the railing and following the blue creature's gaze, "We missed you at lunch."

Radarr made a small, near-silent chirp, still looking up at the sun, with great concentration engraved on his features.

"You must be hungry." Aerrow commented, "Want to come in and get something to eat?"

Radarr made no sound, just shock his little head slowly, ears flopping lifelessly.

"You _**sure**_?" Aerrow questioned, "You don't want _**anything**_?"

At this, the co-pilot turned to look at his Sky Knight. Radarr's features softened, his eyes having a faraway look. After a few moments, the little blue creature's eyes began to express a great longing.

Jumping down from his place on the rail, Radarr stood in front on Aerrow on the deck. Face still serious, he opened his arms wide, then brought them in to wrap them around himself. Radarr chirped, looking up at Aerrow expectantly.

Aerrow sighed, "I've never been very good at charades, Radarr."

Radarr crossed his arms and gave Aerrow an annoyed glare. Then, his face brightened, an idea forming in his mind. With a wave at Aerrow to tell him to follow, Radarr scampered into the bridge.

Aerrow did a quick sweep of the bridge as he entered, and found Radarr hunched over the table. Walking towards his friend, Aerrow saw that Radarr was drawing something with crayons on a piece of paper.

With a happy chirp to announce he was complete, Radarr held up his scribbly masterpiece up for Aerrow to see.

Aerrow leaned down to get a better look. Through his co-pilot's drawing was childlike, the Sky Knight could make out a bunch of different little people. He saw himself, and Radarr and the other Storm Hawks, along with the other Sky Knight squadrons, and even a group of Talons. They were all laughing and shaking hands, the bright colour of the crayons giving the whole picture a joyful feel. The sun of a new day rose behind the little rainbow coloured Atmosians.

Aerrow smiled sadly up at Radarr, lifting a hand to pet the little creature's head.

"Yeah, Radarr," Aerrow said, "That's what I want too."

* * *

**It was kinda short and sweet, but I hope you all liked it!**

**I always thought that Radarr was a deep thinking kind of creature. But, that's just my opinion!**

**The next oneshot is typed and in the editing stages, so it should be up in the next day of so.**

**Please review! I love reviews! And check out my other oneshot collection: The Sky Prince Chronicles.**

**Oh, and finally, I've been trying my hand at Storm Hawks musci videos as well. Go to Youtube and search "Storm Hawks Book of Days" and you'll find my video on top! I'm very proud of it, it being the first one I made and all!**


	2. I Don't Need Love

**Hello again!**

**Here is the second oneshot in this collection. This is based off the scene when Aerrow and Piper are practicing the binding. I didn't really change anything, but added my own little touch to give it some more A/P and maybe change the meaning a bit. Also, in the episode, this scene is seen somewhat from Piper's POV, but this oneshot is from Aerrow's POV (in third person though), and I've added his thoughts during this scene.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to WhispertheWolf, who is my soul reviewer so far! I was waiting for a review before I posted this oneshot, so you can all thank WhispertheWolf for this posting!**

**In case anyone was wondering, I will be doing the song quotes in order, though this means the timeline of the oneshots won't be in order.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

I Don't Need Love

"'_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings,  
And desire and love and empty things,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."_

It was a beautiful evening. The grass was green, the flowers were in bloom, and the weather was warm and pleasant. The setting sun gave the clouds and hillsides around the Condor a happy glow. Yet, the fiery colours seemed to warn of the coming battle.

Piper and Aerrow sat back to back on the flight deck of the Condor. Both had their eyes closed and heads down. Aerrow listened to the slow, concentrated breaths of his friend. He smiled as he felt the warmth from the sun above and her small back, that leaned ever so gently against his. Aerrow tried to fool himself into thinking that the exhilaration he felt pumping through him was in anticipation of this new crystal power that would soon be flowing through his veins. But Aerrow knew better. It was Piper's closeness that was causing his heart beat to rise.

"Okay Piper, ready?" Aerrow asked.

He was answered by the humming of Piper's green crystals as they started to glow and float beside her. Piper, herself, began to glow with her newfound power, and she grunted slightly in her effort to control it.

However, whatever Piper was doing wasn't enough. With a sigh from the young crystal mage, the once glowing stones fell powerless to the deck floor.

"Third times the charm." Aerrow said, turning to Piper with an encouraging smile.

"You said that three times ago!" Piper grumbled in frustrated, her head falling in defeat.

"Because I believe in you." Aerrow continued his encouragement, he hated seeing Piper so down and being so hard on herself, "We can do this. We just need more practice."

With a sigh, Piper turned back to sit in her original position. Closing her eyes, Piper once again began to concentrate on moulding the crystals' power to her will.

"Falcons flight!" Piper suddenly cried, her hands shooting upwards.

Aerrow opened his eyes as he felt the crystals' power rushing through him. His whole body glowed a bright blue as he shot up into the air.

"Woohoo!" he shouted as he twisted and turned through the cooling evening air. The feeling of flying without the use of any instruments was amazing. Aerrow wasn't sure he would ever be able to explain the breath taking sensation he got, being flung through the sky at such high speeds.

"Yeah!" Aerrow called, a big smile spreading across his face as he landed lightly on the deck, "You did it Piper!"

Looking up, Aerrow gasped as he saw Piper fall lifeless to the floor, her crystals following her.

"Piper!?!" Aerrow called worriedly, as he ran towards his friend.

Aerrow dropped to his knees when he reached Piper. He could see her eyes were slowly closing as she drifted into unconsciousness. He continued to call her name frantically.

Suddenly, Piper's eyes glowed purple and her body went rigid in pain and fear. This sudden change surprised Aerrow, and he jumped back slightly. However, Piper's groans of pain soon snapped Aerrow out of his shock.

"Piper!?" he called as her picked her up and gently placed her on his lap. Aerrow's head was a furry of thoughts. What was happening? Was it because of this new power? Was it _**his**_ fault? Why wasn't she responding to him?

Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand as the girl twisted and turned in his arms, like she was having some kind of horrid dream, or nightmare. Aerrow squeezed Piper's hand, trying to be of some comfort to her. He felt so helpless. Piper was in pain, and he could do nothing but hold her hand in hopes that it would be some sort of lifeline.

"No!" Piper suddenly cried, jolting awake.

"Piper." a feeling of relief washed over him, seeing she was awake, "What happened?"

"I'm ok." Piper said as she sat up, but adverted her eyes to the deck.

"No your not." Aerrow retorted, worry etched into his features, noticing that she wouldn't meet his eyes, "And if this - thing - we're doing puts you in danger..."

Aerrow felt a twinge of hurt as Piper let go of his comforting hand, pushing it aside.

"The binding. It's called the binding." she said as she stood and began to walk away.

"Whatever it's called, we don't have to do it." Aerrow said calmly, standing as well, "We can beat Cyclonis another way."

"There is no other way!" Piper said forcefully, turning to look at Aerrow angrily.

Upon seeing the hurt in Aerrow's eyes from her harsh words, Piper lowered her voice, but it was still firm, "I just need more practice." she bitterly repeated Aerrow's earlier words.

"Starling calling Aerrow. Starling calling Aerrow." Both Aerrow and Piper turned at the sound of Starling's voice coming from Aerrow's communicator.

They both rushed over to Aerrow's skimmer, Aerrow answering, "I'm here."

"It's time." Starling announced, she voice quiet, but confident.

Piper and Aerrow looked up at the sound of skimmers soaring overheard. Aerrow watched the small aircrafts fly into the darkening sky, like a swarm of angry bugs. It _**was **_time. This was it. They were headed to Cyclonia for the final confrontation. The final battle.

Aerrow couldn't help the excitement and adrenaline that rushed through his body, just like every time he was headed into battle. However, the words of the guardians rang through his head. _All we find is an Atmos without you._

Pulling his eyes from the sky, Aerrow saw Piper was already heading towards the hanger.

"Piper, wait." Aerrow called after her.

Piper stoped and turned to the approaching Sky Knight.

Should he tell her? If what the guardians said was true, this might be his last chance to tell Piper how he truly felt about her. He was a Sky Knight, he was supposed to be brave and courageous, afraid of nothing. Yet, letting Piper know that he loved her, that might take more courage then he had.

Aerrow had now caught up Piper. He leaned towards her, his heart screaming at him to give Piper a quick kiss. This was it. He was going to finally let Piper know how much he cared for her.

But seeing the sad, tired, and lost look on her face, Aerrow's mind took over, telling him Piper had too much going on right now without him suddenly revealing his feelings for her.

Sighing, he laid a hand gently on Piper's shoulder, "We don't use the binding again until we're sure it's safe."

Aerrow quickly walked passed Piper. He knew if he looked into those big orange eyes any longer, he would do something he regretted. But Piper didn't need his love right now. She needed his friendship, his encouragement, and his support.

And so what if the guardians said he wouldn't survive the battle? The future was never certain, and nothing was written in stone. He'd proven _**that **_before. He could wait until the war was over and the days ahead looked brighter.

Aerrow didn't hear Piper's sad sigh from behind him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! And, I hoped I added enough of my own touch so it didn't feel like a repeat of the episode scene or something!**

**Ah, poor nieve Aerrow. You and Piper need love more then you think. But don't worry, you'll be getting some in future oneshots!**

**I probably won't be posting anything until Sunday or Monday because I have two exams of Saterday (not fun, I know :P), but the next few oneshots are in the works, and I also have an idea for another oneshot that should be coming your way in the next week or so about the attacks on Aerrow, Finn and Piper's terras and how they became orphanes.**

**Please review, and check out my other oneshot collection!**


	3. Forgiven

**Hello again!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank my three wonderful reviewers, especially WhispertheWolf, who has been so supportive in both my current fics! Also, I'd like to apologize to Miss-Uncreative, who pointed out that I made some grammer mistakes in the last oneshot. I read it over four times before posting, but it's hard to catch everything when you're self-editing. If you'd be so kind as to point out my mistakes, I'd be more then happy to go back and fix them, so they won't be a distraction to you or any other readers.**

**This oneshot goes out to all you Junko fans! This is my first time writing a fic that focuses on our lovely wallop friend, so I hope I didn't do too bad! Also, in case anyone was wondering: yes, I am going to include a fic focusing on each Storm Hawk in this collection (Finn and Stork's are coming later).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Forgiven

"_So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now,  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

Junko and Finn flew their "borrowed" Cyclonian switchblades through the devil red sky. Approaching the flying terra, they sent flaming balls of energy towards the large crystals that kept Cyclonia afloat. Unlike their previous attempt, the shots weren't absorbed by shields, but penetrated through to the levitation pontoons. Cracking, the glow of the large crystals dimmed as the terra began to fall into the wastelands below.

"Wahoo!" Finn shouted as the pair watched Cyclonia's descent,"Yeah!"

"Umm... we did it?" Junko asked in disbelief.

"Dude, Cyclonia's going down!" Finn said, pointing a thumb downward for emphases, a large grin plastered onto his face.

The two Storm Hawks turned upon hearing hoots and cheers of victory from behind them. The freed captives of Master Cyclonis' crystal prison flew towards the pair, all happy and smiling over the defeated terra that was sinking before their eyes.

One switchblade left the pack and made its way to hover next to Junko. The young wallop recognized the rider's broad, hard features immediately. It was the chief of terra Wallop.

The two wallops stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. The younger not knowing what to say, and the elder not knowing how to put his own thoughts into words.

Finally, with a sigh, the chief adverted his eyes as he began to speak in his ever gruff voice, "You were right Junko."

Junko looked at the older wallop questioningly, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"Terra Wallop _**did**_ need saving," the chief continued, his fists clenched and shaking, "And I was too afraid to do it myself."

Junko opened his mouth to respond, but the chief held up a hand to silence the younger wallop. He wasn't finished.

"You were right about courage, too. Strength means nothing unless you can stand up for what's right and just in this world." lifting his head, the chief meet Junko's eyes, "I want to thank you for teaching me, and the rest of wallop, that valuable lesson."

Junko smiled shyly, his face flushed in embarrassment. He wasn't accustomed to getting compliments, especially from other wallops.

"And I want to apologize for calling you a disgrace." the older wallop's eyes held a glint of regret behind his stony features, "You _**are**_ a wallop. One of the strongest and most courageous ones I know."

"He's a great Storm Hawk, too!" Finn reminded, from his seat on his switchblade.

"That he is." the wallop chief gave a small grin of pride, "You have brought your clan great honour."

"Thank you." Junko said humbly, "That really means a lot to me."

"I am just sorry I was unable to bring such honour myself," the chief sighed wearily, "I don't think our terra will ever forgive my deeds."

"Well, I forgive you." Junko said, his usual sweet smile gracing his features, "And it's not too late to bring honour to the clan. You just have to be a good guy from now on."

"I think I could give that a try." the older wallop said, his face set in determination.

Junko's face lit into an even brighter smile.

"Hey, Junko!" said wallop turned to see Finn waving from the Condor's runway, "Come on, man! We've gotta find Aerrow and Piper!"

"Be right there!" Junko called, turning his switchblade in the direction of the Condor.

"Junko!" the young wallop stopped and turned back to his terra's leader, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Junko grinned before zooming off to join his friends.

* * *

**Not the longest oneshot ever, but I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**I really liked how Junko's character got some added depth in episode 48, and I really wanted to do something that would give a small tribute to that. I hope this was good enough.**

**I had planned to write and post this sooner, but I kinda got caught up in writing my "Hide and Seek" fic, and I also wanted to rewatch episodes 48 and 52 to make sure I was fairly accurate in what I was portraying in this fic.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic, and feel free to review! The next oneshot should be up in a day or two.**


	4. Something Only You Can Give

**Thank you to Katie and WhispertheWolf for your ever-constant reviews. I can't thank you guys enough!**

**This is an A/P oneshot. Like the last one, this one follows a scene from the final episode. I added Aerrow's thoughts and my own little touch/style, like last time, but I did change the ending a little this time too (blame the A/P fan inside me...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Something Only You Can Give

"_I need someplace simple where we could live,  
And something only you can give,  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive."_

Aerrow opened his eyes groggily, barely able to make out the approaching Dark Ace through his hazy gaze. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Aerrow watched as the Talon commander approached, glowing green from Master Cyclonis' crystal power.

"Aerrow!" the Sky Knight looked up at the worried call.

Aerrow couldn't help but smile upon seeing Piper, flying a switchblade overhead. Of course it would be her who came back for him. She weakly returned his smile as she turned the skimmer, heading back towards the entrance. Aerrow ran too meet her at the doorway, jumping to grab onto the skimmer's wing and pulling himself up onto the seat behind the young crystal mage.

"Perfect timing." Aerrow said gratefully.

Piper tried to muffle her cough. Her voice was weak, but determined, as she turned to her friend, "I can barely walk. But I can still fly!"

Aerrow lips curved in a thanking smile, but his eyes held great worry. Pipe was looking more ghastly and sick by the second. They needed to get her out of this battle and to bed before she got even worse.

"Now, lets get you back to the Condor—" Aerrow was cut off by bolts of energy that whizzed passed the pair, not far off grazing them.

Both Aerrow and Piper turned to see where the fiery crystal blasts were coming from. What meet their eyes was not a welcomed site. The Dark Ace was flying towards them, sword at the ready. He was held afloat by a long beam of golden light that stretched from the staff of the purple glowing Master Cyclonis behind him.

"Ah, man!" Aerrow punched the skimmer is disbelief and frustration. Would they ever catch a break?

Piper flew the switchblade skyward in an attempt to avoid the oncoming duo. Aerrow held onto Piper's waist tightly. He bent low over the girl as they shot straight upwards, hoping to protect her from any attacks that were sure to come their way. Looking back, Aerrow saw the Dark Ace's menacing grin growing closer and closer. Pulling his sword back, the Talon commander threw his weapon forward, sending a large ball of energy at the pair on the skimmer.

The blast hit the switchblade's engine, and the machine began to fall, smoking, towards the wastelands below.

"Hang on!" Aerrow shouted to Piper, leaning over her further to secure his grip around her petit frame.

Jumping into the air, the Sky Knight deployed his retractable wings. Piper held protectively in his arms, the two hovered as they watched the skimmer they had occupied moments before fall broken through the clouds.

They looked up just in time to see the red ball of energy hit them. Aerrow's wings were decimated, and the pair felt gravity pulling them downward. Aerrow could hear Piper's horrified screams as he spun through the air. Her cries cut through his heart like daggers. Was this how it was going to end?

Before his thoughts could go any further, Aerrow felt his body collide with something very solid. He heard Piper's groan of pain right after his. Reaching out a hand, he found her lying right next to him. He held Piper firmly in one hand, his other clinging to the large, slanted metal spike, knowing both their lives depended on his ability to keep his hold.

However, the metal was too smooth. Aerrow's fingers slipped and the two slid downward. Aerrow and Piper's fearful cries could hardly be heard over the squeaking of Aerrow's glove against the spike, as he desperately tried to slow their descent. Aerrow felt himself begin to turn, and his heart dropped when Piper slipped from his grasp.

By some amazing stroke of luck, Aerrow and Piper landed on a large pipe. Wrapping their arms and legs around the metal branch, they held on for dear life. Aerrow glanced down to make sure Piper was still there. He gave a sigh of relief upon seeing her just below him.

A blood curdling laugh brought the Sky Knight's attention upward. Master Cyclonis floated down into view, still glowing an icy purple from her binding powers. Her face held an evil and triumphant smile.

"You're friends have failed." Master Cyclonis taunted, "My terra's still flying, and you two are about to crash and burn."

Focussing her power into her clenched hand, Cyclonis cried, "Infernal blaze!" The energy shot towards the Dark Ace, flooding his body with the immense power. He laughed evilly as fire began to blaze in his palms.

Piper let out a frightened gasp as she slide downward, the pipe screeching as she tightened her grip.

"Piper!" Aerrow called, reaching out a hand to grab her, but she had slide down too far.

Once she had regained her hold on the metal poll, Piper took out a glowing green crystal from her pocket. Her face creased in concentration as she stared at the crystal in her hand.

"Lightening strike! Lightening strike!" her words sounded almost pleading.

Cyclonis laughed, her voice filled with amusement, "You lasted longer then I expected, Piper! I'll be missing out little get-togethers." turning to the Dark Ace, she ordered, "Finish them!"

"_**That**_ would be my pleasure." the Talon commander smirked, his eyes shining with victory.

"Aerrow," Piper's voice was weak, her once bright orange eyes dulled with sadness, "I'm so sorry."

Letting exhaustion take her, Piper closed her eyes wearily. She began to sway back and forth.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried, as her body went limp and she feel backwards.

Loosening his grasp, Aerrow allowed himself to slide down the poll toward the falling crystals specialist. He had made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would protect his squadron - protect _**her**_ - no matter what the cost, and he wasn't about to go back on his promise, not even in the face of death. Aerrow reached out with his free hand to grab Piper's. The young crystal mage hung lifeless for a moment, then tiredly looked up to meet Aerrow's gaze.

It hurt Aerrow to see how weak and weary Piper looked. She had given up. He could see it in her tired eyes. Emotions boiled up inside Aerrow. What had happened to the Piper he knew? The Piper who was smart, determined, and would never give up, no matter what? Where was the Piper he loved?

With a little strength he had left, Aerrow pulled Piper towards him. Piper flung a weak arm over his shoulder, using the last of her energy to hold on. Aerrow's free arm moved to wrap around Piper's waist, pulling her close. Aerrow leaned his forehead against Piper's, millions of emotions swam in his eyes as he met her gaze.

"If we gotta go down," Aerrow sighed, a sad smile playing on his lips "At least we're going down together."

Though he didn't want to accept it, Aerrow knew deep down that this was it. Any moment now, the Dark Ace would send an unsurvivable attack their way, and they would plummet into the wastelands. This was his last chance to tell Piper how he truly felt. He searched her tangerine eyes, seeing fear, sadness, regret, and - to his surprise - a glint of passion and adoration. Love.

Heart beating faster then it had in any battle, Aerrow slowly brought his lips closer to Piper's. Aerrow nerves vanished as Piper closed her eyes and turned her head upwards in anticipation. Quickly covering the short distance left between them, Aerrow caught Piper's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. The tentative touch grew into one of passion, as they both tightened their grip on the other and brought their bodies even closer together.

Aerrow felt a power flowing through him like none he had ever experienced before. The energy, like his love, seemed to begin in his heart, then spread through his veins and filled his entire being.

Opening his eyes and gently pulling away, Aerrow was shocked to find himself enveloped in a bright blue glow. The light cascaded down his body to Piper's, as she slowly opened her eyes. As the blue energy surrounded her, Piper lost her sickly look, her eyes and skin becoming bright and healthy once again. They looked at each other in surprise, and then down at the glowing crystal, still held in Piper's grasp.

"Goodbye, Storm Hawks." the Dark Ace pronounced the words slow and deliberate, taking all the pleasure he could from them.

Letting the power explode from his body, the Talon commander gained a pair of fiery wings. He laughed in anticipation, but stopped in shock when he saw the two Storm Hawks floating before him, surrounded in blue light and folding hands. Their faces held identical, determined glares.

"Lightening strike!" Piper cried.

Aerrow felt the binding energy flow through him as he jumped up and performed his signature move, sending a blue ball of power at the Dark Ace. The Talon had no time to react, and was sent flying backwards.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other in amazement.

"What just happened?" Aerrow asked.

"I have no idea!" Piper's bright smile told him that, for once, the lack of knowledge didn't really bother her.

"I thought you said this was over!" the Dark Ace growled at his Master.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Cyclonis spat, "Only perfect atunement can let the binding to flow both ways!"

Aerrow smiled to himself. Perfect atunement? He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Now _that's _what _I_ wish had happened.... but hey, that's what fanfics are for, right?**

**We are to assume the battle went on the same as in the episode, with the Dark Ace going BOOM! (I was so sad to see him go...) and all that.**

**I hope you all liked it! The next two oneshots should be up fairly quickly, since I know what I want to happen in them and all that.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!**


	5. Take These Words

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: you encourage me to continue writing!**

**I'm back with another oneshot. This one features Starling. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Take These Words

"_And the one poor child who saved this world,  
And there's ten million more who probably could,  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them."  
_

_Squadron Log._

_It's been 3 months since the fall of Cyclonia, and the departure of the Storm Hawks to the Far Side. Looking back, these past few months seem so long, full of waiting and wishing, that our friends as safe - wherever they are - and will one day return to us._

_Yet, these three months have passed quite quickly as well. We've had a lot of work to do. The reconstruction of some towns and villages are still underway, and some people who's terras were destroyed in the war are still looking for terras to relocate to. But, we have made sure that everyone has accommodations, at least until they can once again stand on their own two feet._

_In sharing our struggles and loses, the people of Atmos have come together. We have all become a little more accepting and understanding of others. The Wallops, Murk Raiders, Raptors, and even the few Cyclonians rescued from the wastelands, have been given help and some amount of forgiveness. There are those who may never be able to get along, but I have faith that some day, we will all live together in the peace and unity we all fought for._

Pausing, Starling leaned back against the park bench on which she sat. Bringing up a hand to shade her eyes, she gazed skyward, looking to the bright sun that hung high in the clouds. She smiled as she watched a young bird twirl through the air and land gently on the branch of a nearby tree, singing sweetly. Such peace and prosperity had been unheard of in Atmos for so many years, and now that it was finally obtained, Starling still found it almost unbelievable.

A young boy and girl ran passed Starling, laughing happily. The boy held a toy skimmer high above his head, making engine noises and whooshing sounds. The girl followed right behind, arms spread like wings, a bouquet of wild flowers grasped in one small hand. The two pretend piolets "flew" all over the walkway that ran through the new park of terra Atmosia, doing circles, turns and the ever tricky loop-the-loop. All the time, the pair wore bright, dazzling smiles and laughed joyfully.

As Starling watched, the two friends made their way to the centre of the park where a large memorial stood. Starling was very fond of it, having been a member of the group who had organized its construction. The statue of gold depicted a group of children, of all Atmos' races. Each represented a terra, whose emblem was sculpted into the child's chest. There was even one representing Cyclonia. The children stood in a circle, holding hands and gazing skyward with hopeful expressions on their metal features, full of courage and expectation. The statue stood on a concrete slab that had a large metal plaque attached to the front. _"For all who died in the great battle for the Atmos. May their strength and courage never be forgotten, and their sacrifice never be wasted." _The words etched into the plaque shone in the afternoon sunlight. The short verse was followed by a list of names: every man, woman and child who had lost their lives in the battle for freedom and peace.

Others had wished the statue to be of the Storm Hawks, the true heros and saviours of Atmos. Starling had argued fiercely against this. She knew the Storm Hawks, and that wasn't the recognition they would want. (Well, except, perhaps, the sharpshooter). They would want a memorial that encouraged peace and unity. She had won out in the end, and was very pleased that all were now remembered for what they contributed to free the Atmos. It was what her friends would have wanted.

The boy and girl stopped when they reached the statue, staring up at it silently. The girl raised her hand that held the bouquet, and lay the flowers against her chest. She tore her eyes away from the memorial, hanging her head. The little hand that still hung by her side balled into a fist, and began to shake. The boy noticed, and reached out a hand to hold his friend's in a comforting gesture. The little girl raised her head to gaze sadly at the boy. Starling could see unshed tears shining in her eyes. The boy gave a small, encouraging smile, then nodded towards the statue. Taking a deep breath, the girl took a slow, but determined step forward, the boy matching her movements.

When the pair came to the foot of the statue, the young girl bent and placed her bouquet gently against the concrete. Standing up straight, she reached out a hand and allowed her hand to brush softly over one name on the long list.

"Mommy." her voice was small and tearful.

The boy let go of the girl's hand, reaching up to place his arm around his friend's shoulders. She leaned into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder.

Starling sighed sadly as she watched the two young friends stare longingly up at the memorial. So much had been lost, and many wounds were still too fresh. In this new peace, there was also a new sadness. There were times when such great dispar surround her, Starling wondered if Atmos would ever recover.

Looking back to the memorial, Starling saw another child approaching. It was a young Raptor. He edged his way forward, regarding the other two children warily. Hesitantly, he let his clawed feet take him to stand a few feet from the pair and gazed at the statue as well. The young Raptor's shoulders began to shake as silent sobs overtook him.

The boy looked over at the Raptor child. His eyes held a slight uncertainty for a moment, but soon filled with sympathy.

"Hey," the boy said, causing both the girl in his arms and the Raptor to look up, "You want to play?"

The Raptor child meet the boy's gaze shyly.

The boy held his toy skimmer out to the Raptor, "It's brand new. Want to try it out?"

The girl looked around the boy to give the Raptor an encouraging smile. For a minute, the child's gaze darted from the boy, to the girl, to the toy. Finally, a small grin graced his scaly lips and he gave a timid nod.

"Then, lets go!" the boy said happily, handing the skimmer toy his new friend.

Laughing, the three children ran off to play with the toy, ready to began a new friendship.

Starling smiled to herself as she observed the entire scene. It was such simple things that made her believe in a better world to come. How oddly amazing and wonderful, that innocent children, who had seen so much in their young lives, could be so accepting and get so much simple joys from life, even in these hard times.

Reaching for her pen, Starling scribbled down the end of her log entry.

_As a wise young Sky Knight once said, "If the terras don't rise up together, we go down alone." I hope that his words will be remembered and taken to heart by all. We __**can**__ get through this tragedy, and come out a better peoples then we have ever been. We all just need to work together and accept each other for who we are and celebrate our differences. _

_I have faith in our world, our people, and our future._

_"So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now,  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

_

* * *

_

**I'm actually really pleased with this one. It was the first oneshot I thought of upon hearing this song, and I like the message it portrays.**

**I kinda cheated on this one, using two quotes. This was going to be two seperate oneshots, but I kinda mushed the ideas together, and I really like the result.**

**I'm not sure if there was enough Starling in there to say it "features" her, but I'm going to pretend that it does! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Stop This Endless Fight

**Hello everyone!**

**I know you guys are used to me posting something almost everyday, but after a week of cold and rain, the sun finally decided to show his face and bring some warmth, so I took full advantage and got outside and had some fun! I actually had this written on Friday, but was too busy enjoying the weather to put it up. You'll probably have to wait a bit for the last 2 fics in this series as well. I have an idea about what they'll be about, but I really want to work Finn into one of them (since he's the only Storm Hawk I haven't featured yet). So, until I get some inspiration, the next two fics are on hold (hopefully, this will only be a few days).**

**Well, here's the next oneshot, featuring Stork and Radarr (love the little guy too much not to put him in again ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Stop This Endless Fight

"_I wish everyone was loved tonight,  
And somehow stop this endless fight,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."  
_

"RADARR!" Piper cringed as Stork's hysteric scream rang throughout the Condor.

Piper sighed, wondering what the little blue creature had done this time. Shaking her head, she turned back to the maps she had sprawled over the round table, wondering if she would ever get the peace and quiet she needed to do her work properly.

It wasn't long before Piper was, once again, interrupted. The pitter-patter of Radarr's scurrying feet could be heard coming down the hall. The bridge's door opened with its mechanical hiss as a blur of blue zoomed in.

Radarr tried unsuccessfully to slow his momentum, but despite his efforts, the little blue creature still skidded uncontrollably across the floor until he hit the large window with a resounding thud. Radarr stuck to the clear surface momentarily, his limbs sprawled and face twisted in discomfort, before sliding down the glass and landing unceremoniously on the floor.

Piper sighed, holding back an amused smile at the sad sight of the poor creature. His long neck rocked back and forth, his large eyes spinning dizzily in their sockets, while his mouth hung open stupidly with his tongue lolling out. After a moment, Radarr gave his head a shake and let out a happy chirp, letting Piper know she didn't have to worry about her friend having any permanent damage.

Grinning like a madman, Radarr reached into his pocket, extracting a slightly crumbled sandcake. Opening his mouth wide, Radarr dangled the treasured snack above his head, ready to drop it onto his awaiting tastebuds.

"Don't. Even. _**Think**_. About. It!" both Piper and Radarr froze at Stork's menacing voice.

The merb stood in the doorway, his hunched body stiff with rage and his eyes bulging in fury. The pilot had one arm raised, pointing one long, green finger at Radarr threateningly. One of his eyes began to twitch as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

Radarr gave the merb a questioning chirp, a look of pure - and Piper guessed fake - innocense on his face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Stork hissed angrily.

Radarr allowed his large eyes to become even bigger and teary, his bottom lip trembling a little.

"You're puppy-dog eyes won't work this time!" Stork declared, taking large strides towards the little blue creature, who still sat on the floor, "This is the _**last**_ time you'll take the last sandcake from me!"

A hint of real fear seemed to sparkle in Radarr's eyes, as Stork's voice gained a slightly crazed edge. The blue creature gave a loud, nervous gulp as he looked up at the merb, who now towered over him. Stork raised his arms, a triumphant smirk spreading across his face. Quick as a flash, the merb pounced.

Radarr had anticipated this, of course. With an agile leap, he escaped the merb's grasp. Stork ended up doing a face plant. Piper cringed at the crack the merbs skull made upon hitting the metal floor.

Stork growled as he pushed himself to his feet. Radarr was now the one wearing a triumphant smile.

"Don't get too cocky yet, you flee invested pest!" the merb warned as he ran towards the proud faced creature.

And so began the comical chase. Piper could do nothing but sit back in slight amusement and watch as Stork chased Radarr around the bridge. The pair darted around the room, crashing into and tripping over anything that got in their way. Radarr's loud chirps and squawks were only matched in volume by Stork's angry shouts and threats.

After both appeared to have received multiple bruises and it was clear that no winner would be declared anytime soon, Piper decided she should step in before either did any real damage.

"Guys!" she called, "Isn't there enough fighting in the Atmos without you two always arguing over the last sandcake?"

The two combatants stopped at her words. Radarr had one of Stork's ears pierced between his teeth and held a fistful of the piolet's dark hair. The merb grasped the blue creature's long, fluffy tail, ready to pull his attacker from his head. Stork's other hand was stretched upwards towards the sandcake, which Radarr held in a paw, high above his head.

Still in this position, the two squadron mates turned to look at each other. Their eyes held the faraway look of deep thought for a moment, before they let go and stepped away for each other.

Radarr gazed down at the sandcake in his hand. Giving an accepting sigh, he broke the treat in two, holding one half up to Stork with an encouraging chirp.

Stork observed the peace offering skeptically for a few moments before he allowed his hand to reach out and take the piece of sandcake from the little blue creature. As the merb brought his snack up to eye level, Radarr received a very rare, genuine, Stork smile.

Piper couldn't help but smile along with the pair. She was happy that they had finally made amends and agreed to share.

Suddenly, Stork pulled out one of his cans of antibacterial spray and doused the sandcake, before plopping it into his mouth.

Radarr gave a squeaky sigh, his hand making solid contact with his forehead. Piper crossed her arms, shaking her head at the merb's antics.

"What?" Stork asked, looking questioningly between the expressions of disbelief on his squadron mates' faces.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!**

**I must admit, I get a bit worried when I try to put humor into a fic, because I don't think I'm very good at it. So, tell me what you think (good or bad).**

**This may be my favorite oneshot so far. It was definately the most fun to write, so I guess that's all that really matters!**

**Oh, and thanks for mentioning those typos WhispertheWolf! I went back and fixed them!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Sing Out Loud

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but some stuff came up and I've been very busy lately! Also, inspiration for this fic came a lot later then I expected! I really wanted to feature Finn, but nothing would come to me. So, the other day, I remembered that episode 47 was very Finn-centric, so I re-watched it, and came up with this! It's not at all what I thought it would be when I began writing it, but I don't think it's too bad...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! To WhispertheWolf: I fixed that spelling mistake, thanks for mentioning it. Also, I'm happy you found the last fic so entertaining! You are right about my attempts at being funny having a sarcastic tone. Everyone in my family (on both my parents' sides) are very sarcastic (to the point that, at times, it can be difficult to know if they're joking or not), so that's probably where I get that sense of humour from! I also found your "folk-like" comment interesting (in a good way)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Sing Out Loud

"_So take these words,  
And sing out loud,  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now,  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

It was a dark night. Menacing clouds covered the heavens, blocking out the light out the stars and moon. The darkness brought with it a deafening silence that seemed to push in from every angle, muffling all sound. It was a dreary, saddening atmosphere.

A lone figure could be made out in the dim light coming from inside the Condor. It sat sprawled comfortably against the hanger doorway, looking out onto the empty runway.

Finn gently strummed his guitar, looking up at the depressing sky. It felt oddly fitting. It had been two weeks since terra Atmosia had surrendered to Cyclonia, and there was no glimmer of hope to be found. The hearts of the people of Atmos were as empty and miserable as the starless sky above.

A soft, slow tune flowed from Finn's instrument. The blond was cautious not to play too loud, not wanting to be heard by the merb pilot or wake his sleeping squadron mates. He had no intentions of being discovered. He was known - and by some, hated - for his loud, screeching attempts of playing something that resembled rock music. Being found playing a sweet, mellow song would ruin his reputation, and _totally_ make a permanent mark on his cool Finness.

So, it was only late on quiet nights like this, when he needed some time to be alone with his thoughts, that Finn would sneak out to the hanger to play what snobs like Piper would consider "real" music. Though he would never admit it - especially to Piper - he actually liked the simple tunes. She'd never believe him if he told her anyway. Actually, come to think of it, Piper probably wouldn't believe that he took the time to _**think**_, either...

Finn strummed a minor chord, allowing the sad notes to drift up, into the cool night air. He'd found out today that the mining terra where the Ultra Dudes lived had been taken over by Cyclonia.

_If you want him, you gotta go through me! You knock down one of us, and another'll take his place! _The youngest Ultra Dudes' words rang in Finn's head. He knew that they must have fought with everything they had. But what chance did they have? What change did _**anyone**_ have, now that Master Cyclonis' army was armed with weapons from the Far Side?

Finn liked to think he was a generally positive guy. Sure, he might not match up to Aerrow's constant "glass half full" kind of thinking, but he was usually ready to go, and all fun and smiles. But at times like these, when everything seemed so hopeless, Finn just wished he was someone else, someplace else.

_Maybe you don't believe in what you've done here, but the Ultra Dudes do. _Finn smiled sadly to himself as the young boy's words came to him once again. How he'd wanted to run away then. He'd believed there was no chance of winning and just wanted to get out of there. But the boy's words - and some nasty glares from Radarr - had brought him into a new mind set. You don't make decisions based on the hopelessness of the situation. You base decisions on the hopelessness inside yourself. The Ultra Dudes had determination, courage and heart, and they'd been willing to face an enemy they had no chance of defeating, to save their home.

Though hopelessness surrounded them, the Ultra Dudes had held none in their hearts. They fought, and they beat the odds. They didn't just defeat their enemy, they defeated hopelessness.

Looking up, Finn smiled. High up in the heavens, a lone star shone through a small hole in the clouds. How much brighter the night became, with just that one ray of light. That one ray of hope.

Finn stood, flinging his guitar over his shoulder. Humming happily to himself, pressed the button that closed the hanger door and began to walk to walk back to his room. As he made his merry way, Finn decided that when he became a famous rock star - because there was no doubt that he would - he would write a song about the Ultra Dudes: a tribute to his amazing squadron who showed him the true power of hope.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**I must admit, Finn is probably the character that is the most out of my comfort zone to write. So, I have no idea how this turned out. I tried to give him a bit of depth without taking away his Finness... Tell me how I did! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! It helps me improve.**

**Only one more oneshot left in this collection. It should be up in the next two days or so.**

**Readers of my "Hide and Seek" fanfic will be happy (I hope) to know that I'm currently working on a sequel. It's only in the beginning stages right now, but I do have a general plot planned out, and I can tell you that it will follow the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday, and I will be including some back story to Junko and Stork as well! So, look out for "Shattered" in the coming weeks!**

**Finally, I've just begun to make some Storm Hawks videos on Youtube. Check mine out by searching "Storm Hawks Book of Days" and "You and I Aerrow and Piper." I've used the same username as here on fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. The World Begins Again

**Hello everyone!**

**Well, here it is, my final oneshot of my "Better Days" collection. I hope you've all enjoyed reading my fics, because I had a good time writing them!**

**Agains, thanks to all my reviewers! Your support is what keeps me motivated and writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

The World Begins Again

"'_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

The flash of white light blinded Aerrow for a moment. He blinked his eyes a few times as the blurred forms of his squadron mates came into view. They stood on the Condor's runway. Finn and Junko were to Aerrow's left and he could feel Radarr's familiar weight on his shoulder. Piper stood a few feet in front of the others, having needed the space to use her binding powers. Stork was, of course, on the bridge, guiding the airship.

A gentle mist swirled around them. Aerrow welcomed the cooling sensation it gave his battle weary body. As the light cloud cover pulled away, the Storm Hawks all let out gasps of awe, there faces bright in stunned amazement.

The landscape that lay before them was one none of them could ever have imagined.

Jagged mountains, like claws emerging from the earth, closing in on the river that twisted through the canyon below. Strange bird creatures with serpent-like tails flew through the aqua coloured sky, like manta rays gliding through the depths of the ocean. Light shimmered from the middle of a tall tower, causing the surrounding brown rock faces to sparkle and glow in an eery, yet beautiful way. If it wasn't for the stars that shown between the billowing clouds above, Aerrow would have sworn it was the middle of the day, from the sun-like glow of the ball of light.

Aerrow's mind was filled with a million thoughts, each rushing around at a million miles per second, not letting him concentrate on anything long enough to have a complete thought. He could do nothing but stand there, mouth and eyes open wide, and let this new situation begin to slowly sink in.

Cyclonia was defeated. Atmos was saved. Piper had mastered her new binding power and they were stronger then ever. They had won. His whole squadron was safe and sound, all in one piece. Master Cyclonis was on the run. It was their sworn duty to go after her, no matter where she lead them. And she'd lead them here.

Aerrow stopped his mind from racing. _**Here.**_

Aerrow took a deep breath, a smile gracing his lips as the cool, refreshing air filled his lungs. They were _**here**_! The Far Side. No one had thought it possible, but they had - in true Storm Hawks style - beat all odds. They'd done the impossible. Now, they had a whole new world to explore. New adventures to have. New dangers face. It was a whole new beginning.

And whatever they would do, whatever they would face, they would all do it together.

"Dude!" Finn was the first to shake off enough shock to give voice to the scene before them.

Radarr give an excited squawk from his spot on the Sky Knight's shoulder.

Aerrow's grin broadened, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

**Well, there it is, my tribute to the cliffhanger ending that will be the end of us all ;)**

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I felt that this was all the length I needed to put across the message of this being the beginning of a whole new world and adventure. Also, I'm considering putting this scene in "Shattered" (in a totally different light and perspective), so I didn't want to use up all my ideas for this scene!**

**Now that this oneshot collection is complete is finished, I'll start work on "Shattered" (I wouldn't let myself start work before this is finished, because I'm sure I would have neglected to write this final oneshot). Keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!**


End file.
